Whether it be pulling into a fast food restaurant, or parking in a public lot and trying to find the right change to feed a traffic meter, consumers are constantly looking for ways to save time and effort. Recently, consumers have leveraged payments in a mobile environment. For example, consumers may use digital wallets instead of physical wallets, and digital payment devices in place of physical payment instruments. Mobile wallets may be used in connection with vehicles. In accordance with various embodiments, a consumer may link a vehicle to a mobile wallet and make payments from the vehicle through dedicated short-range communications (DSRC) or other protocol.